Las nuevas reinas shamanes
by saku-patty
Summary: K pasaria si tres chicas normales entrasen al mundo de shaman king? Patty acosa a Horo Horo y un nuevo combate está a punto de comenzar... CAPITULO 3 UP! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Ruidos extraños

**Este fic lo publique aqui hace tiempo, pero lo quite porque no lo segui y ahora me ha entrado el gusanillo de volver a hacerlo y lo he vuelto a publicar tal y como estaba espero k os guste**.

HOLAS A TODOS! como estan? Este es mi primer fic humoristico xD y el primero de Shaman King, ultimamente me estoy aficionando mucho al anime y decidí hacer un fic sobre él , (aparecemos dos amigas mias y yo :P, adivinen quien soy, creo que es evidente no? xD) espero que os guste a todos, aunque no tengo mucha imaginación U, pero bueno, os dejo empezar a leer...a divertirse! xD...

**Capitulo 1: Ruidos extraños**

Era una calurosa noche de verano en algún lugar de este mundo, tres chicas jovenes dormían placidamente cada una en su cama (aunque mas bien una de ellas babeaba), nada interrumpía la paz de aquella casa (salvo una vecina gritandole al marido que era un borracho), lo que hizo que una de ella se despertara. Entreabrio los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta que los abrió por completo, se desperezó y se giró para ver la hora que marcaba un gracioso despertador con la forma de la cabeza de un gato:

Patty: uhm... las 5:30... que temprano... creo que me volveré a dormir...

En ese momento se oyó un gran ruido procedente de la cocina:

Patty: OO!... que ha sido eso?... Misy, misy!- gritaba mientras zarandeaba a su amiga para despertarla.

Misy: uhm...que?...que pasa?...QUE?...JODER! DEJA YA DE MOVERME! -chilló la joven al ver que su compañera seguía moviendola aun viendo que ya se había despertado.

Patty: Misy... he escuchado un ruido en la cocina...y..y si son... fantasmas? TT

Misy cayó en plan anime, y se levanto con una venita en la cabeza:

Misy: no digas tonterias, pareces una cría... a ver... vamos a ver...

Las dos jovenes salieron despacio de la habitación cogidas de la mano:

Patty: eh! eh! de lesbianismo nada! -dijo soltandose la mano de su compañera

Misy: pero que dices? si solo te he cogido la mano ¬¬

Patty: U tienes razón...lo siento...es la tensión del momento :P

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina la cual estaba cerrada, pero por la ranura de abajo de la puerta se veía un hilo de luz:

Patty:S son...son...FANTASMAS! TOT

Misy: sshhhh... calla tonta... puede ser Irene que se haya levantado a por un vaso de agua o algo asi

Irene: hmm...(bostezo)... que haces ahi las dos?... y... de esa forma? oÔ

Del miedo Patty había abrazado a Misy tan fuerte que le había levantado un poco la camisa del pijama y se dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior, a parte de que le metió las manos por dentro del pantalon:

Patty: QUE? NADA!...- se soltó rapidamente de su amiga- O/O...no me habia dado cuenta...perdon...u/u

Misy: U/U... no importa...somos amigas no?... bueno, a todo esto, si Irene esta aqui... eso quiere decir... que hay alguien mas en esta casa y...que esta ahi dentro

Patty: TT...os lo dije...FANTASMAS!

Irene: como van a ser fantasmas... a ver, dejadme abrir la puerta.

La joven acercó su mano al pomo, lo giró y empujó lentamente la puerta para abrirla...

CONTINUARÁ...

Dioosss! k mal me quedo YY, pero bueno por ser el primero supongo que esta bien... se lo dedico a mis dos amigas que salen en el fic Misy-chan e Irene, que se han enganchado a Shaman King como yo , por favor no sean muy crueles conmigo con sus opiniones U, quería poner un poco de suspense, ya saldran los shamanes en el proximo capitulo, que prometo que sera mejor y mas largo que este, espero sus reviews! besitos!

Sakupatty


	2. Un viaje al mundo de los shamanes

**Capitulo 2. Un viaje al mundo de los shamanes**

Entraron despacio dentro de la cocina una detras de la otra, en el suelo había algo tan brillante que no podía verse a simple vista porque hacia daño a los ojos mirar, se acercaron un poco mas para distinguir lo que era aquella cosa y de repente el objeto dejó de brillar. Era un libro viejo:

Misy: o.Ô y esto?... un libro que brilla?... ¬¬ no será uno de tus libros de cuando eras pequeña -dijo señalando a su amiga Patty

Patty: no, no, mis libritos tenían musiquita y no brillaban asi, ni eran tan feos, eran monisimos!...n.n(Patty recordando los libros musicales que tenia de pequeña)...

Misy e Irene: ¬¬U

Patty: wajajaja... (Patty recordando la vez que le tiró de los calzoncillos a su compañero de pupitre xD)...

Misy e Irene: o.Ô!...miedoo T.T

Patty: n.nU perdonad, estaba despitada pensando en mi infancia :P, bueno, que hacemos con ese libro?

Irene: Pues no se, es muy raro, abramoslo

Las chicas abrieron el libro y vieron que estaba en blanco, no había nada escrito en su interior:

Misy: puaj...que porqueria de libro, si no hay nada escrito dentro, solo brilla...hmmmm... podriamos usarlo de linterna :D

Patty: o.ô... pero si ni siquiera sabemos de donde ha salido ese libro... un momento... ese librito, me recuerda a algo...hmmm... (pensando)... si, es como el diario de Tom Riddle, el que sale en Harry Potter! n.n

Misy e Irene se cayeron en plan anime y se levantaton llenas de venitas en la cabeza:

Misy e Irene: PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! COMO VA A SER EL DIARIO ESE QUE SALE EN LA PELICULA SI NO EXISTE!

Patty: jo...T.T...me hacia ilu pensar que podría ser...

Misy: ayy...U.U

Patty: O sino hagamos una prueba, traeme un boli

Misy: ve tu por el ¬¬

Patty: jooo T.T, vale vale, voy yo

Patty volvió con un boli en la mano y escribio en el libro "Hola, soy Patty" y a los pocos minutos se escribió abajo "Hola Patty, yo soy un mago que está atrapado en este libro", las tres se miraron sorprendidas, el libro les había contestado:

Patty: veis? como en Harry Potter

Misy: u.u vale vale, tu ganas, pero preguntale si nos va a conceder algún deseo :D

Patty: ni que fuera un genio ¬¬, si yo he visto mucho Harry Potter, tu has visto demasiado Aladdin

Misy: ¬¬ que dices? callate ya y preguntale algo

Patty volvió a coger su boli y escribió "Puedes conceder deseos como los genios?" y al momento apareció abajo "No exactamente, solo puedo llevaros al lugar que deseis"

Irene: wooo! sabeis lo que significa eso? podremos ir adonde queramos, al caribe! yujuuuuu! (aparece Irene vestida como una hawaiana y bailando con movimientos estilo Shin-chan)

Patty: o.Ô que le ha dado a esta?

Misy: Ni idea, pasemos de ella

Irene: eh! ¬¬ como que pasar de mi? yo voy con vosotras a donde sea, aunque no vayamos al caribe

Patty: weno, weno...hmmm...(pensando)...ya se! (se ve una bombilla encendida sobre la cabeza de Patty) vamos a ir al mundo de Shaman King! n.n

Misy:wooo! eso estaria genial, pero el tio este del libro dice que nos llevara a cualquier sitio, pero se referira a sitios reales no de dibujos, no?

Patty: le preguntaré

Patty escribió en el libro "Nos podrias llevar al mundo de Shaman King?", de repente todo lo escrito anteriormente desapareció y se escribió en el libro, ocupando toda la hoja: "SI". En ese momento las tres chicas sintieron como si algo las absorbiera, se vieron envueltas en un torbellino de colores y perdieron el conocimiento. Cuando despertaron ya no estaban en su casa, estaban en un sitio muy familiar, las tres se levantaron del suelo y se miraron, se habían convertido en chicas de anime:

Patty: woo! habeis visto que cuerpos tenemos? vamos a arrasar asi xD

Misy: siiii, asi podré ligar con cualquiera, menudo cuerpazo que tengo xD

Irene: ahora os preocupais en ligar, primero hay que saber donde estamos ¬¬

Se dieron la vuelta y miraron con ojos como platos la casa que se situaba delante de ellas... LA CASA DE LOS ASAKURA!

Patty: O.O! estamos en el mundo de Shaman King!

De repente vieron a alguien salir de la casa, era Anna con Yoh, Misy se acercó corriendo como loca y abrazó a Anna.

Misy: Annita! eres mi idolo! eres la jefa de todo esto, enseñame a dominar a los hombres

Anna: o.Ô! (separandose de la chica) sueltame! no te conozco de nada, no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho ¬¬ (le lanzó una fria mirada)

Patty: como no, Anna con su carácter de siempre

Yoh: esto... se puede saber quienes sois vosotras? n.nU

Misy: sii, yo te explico, somos unas chicas que acabamos de llegar aqui, venimos a participar en el torneo de los shamanes y somos adivinas asi que lo sabemos todo de vosotros, no os teneis que preocupar en presentaros n.n

Patty e Irene: O.O! (que facilidad tiene la tia para mentir)

Misy: Tambien necesitamos un sitio en donde quedarnos, y me estaba preguntando si podriamos quedarnos en la choza esta

Anna: LE HAS LLAMADO CHOZA A MI CASA? ¬¬ (empezando a cabrearse)

Yoh: Tranquilizate Anna, en parte tiene razón...

Anna: ¬¬ (mirada asesina) que?

Yoh: n.nUUUU nada, nada... bueno, supongo que si os podeis quedar aqui, y si sois shamanes sois bien recibidas jijiji

Patty: oooh! que mono! muchas gracias! n.n

Yoh: n.nUU de nada... por cierto, si sois shamanes, donde esta vuestro oráculo virtual?

Las tres chicas se miraron, Yoh tenía razón, no tenían el oráculo ¿y ahora que harían¿como se harian pasar por shamanes? Patty e Irene miraron a Misy en busca de una respuesta...

CONTINUARÁ...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Bueno, aqui está el capitulo 2, creo que este me quedó mejor, no? n.nU aunque tampoco ha sido demasiado largo, pero bueno. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews plis, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas tambien eh :-). De momento tenemos ya un review k voy a contestar con mucho gusto

El primer review es de **TamaoRaven: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el comienzo de mi fic n.n, ya verás como mas adelante se va animando la cosa :P Y claro k te escribire, siempre es bueno conocer a gente nueva y mas si son fans de shaman king n.n

Bueno, muchos besitos a todos los que me leeis!

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

**Saku-patty**

P.D: porfis! dejen reviews! lo que sea, se acepta de todo: criticas, sugerencias, ideas, dudas, amenazas...bueno eso no tanto :P


	3. Haciendo amigos

**Capitulo 3: Haciendo amigos**

Misy se bloqueó un poco y se quedó pensativa durante un momento, luego dijo:

Misy: pues...la cosa es que...se nos han perdido U.U

Yoh: O.O! que se os han perdido? y como pensais saber cuando será el siguiente combate y con quien os tocará?

En ese momento apareció Silver detras de él:

Silver: Hola chicos! vosotras tres venid aqui! tengo unos oráculos virtuales para vosotras

Misy, Patty e Irene: O.O oooohhh! en serio?

Silver: si, tomad, aqui teneis cada una el vuestro, si es que estais hechas unas despistadas eh? jejeje (n.de a: silver sabia la verdad y les estaba siguiendo el rollo a las chicas xD)

Patty: muchas gracias Silver! -se abalanzó sobre él y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Silver: n/n de nada..., bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos

Y entonces desapareció a lo lejos. Yoh miró a Anna y ésta con cara de pocos amigos se metió dentro de la pensión.

Yoh: n.nU gracias chicas, gracias a vosotras me pierdo el entrenamiento que me tenía preparado Anna para hoy, jijiji

Misy: jeje, es dura eh? ah... como me gustaría dominar a los hombres como lo hace ella, comerian todos de mi mano...yo subida en un trono y los hombres tirados por los suelos sirviendome como una reina y yo domandolos con un látigo... wajajaja

Patty, Irene y Yoh: o.Ô!

Misy: n.nUUUUU esto... vamos a comer? empiezo a tener hambre y mirar que hora es

Misy tenía razón, ya era la hora del almuerzo asi que todos pasaron adentro de la pensión y se sentaron a la mesa:

Yoh: uhmm donde se habrán metido Horo Horo y Len?

Patty: O.O QUE? ESTÁ AQUI HORO HORO? DONDE, DONDE? ( °-°) ----- (°-° ) (mirando para los lados xDD)

Yoh: pues ese es el caso, que no lo se n.nU jijiji

Irene: y se puede saber que se ha fumado este? porque se rie tanto?

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos por las escaleras era Horo Horo seguido de Len, ambos estaban discutiendo como siempre:

Patty: O.O! mi...MI...MI HORO HORO!...----------...-(se cae al suelo) (bajada de tensión)

Todos: OHH! que le ha pasado?

Misy: le ha dado un bajón de tensión de la emoción jeje

Horo Horo: como puedes reirte en este momento? -cogió a Patty en brazos- ...por cierto...quienes sois vosotras?

Les explicaron toda la historia que se había inventado Misy, incluyendo a Tamao y Manta que estaban en la cocina pero al oir los gritos fueron a ver que pasaba. Luego tumbaron a Patty en el sofá y Tamao le trajo un poco de agua:

Patty: (entreabriendo los ojos)...eh...donde...donde estoy?...

Horo Horo: te encuentras bien? -dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Patty: Ooh!...mi...mi... (Misy ya le iba a pegar una patada a Horo Horo para que no le volviera a dar un bajón a su amiga por verle)...MI HORO HORO! -y se abrazó a él.

Horo Horo: O/O (colorado como un tomate xD)

Todos (menos Misy e Irene): o.Ô!

Misy: bueno, ya vale! -intentó separarlos, pero Patty se agarraba tan fuerte a Horo Horo que era imposible.

Horo Horo: ...O.O...T.T me duele...no...me abraces...tan fuerte...

Patty: oh! lo siento! lo siento! no queria hacerte daño T.T

Horo Horo: n.nUUUUU no te preocupes...estoy bien -dijo frotandose el abdomen que aún le dolía.

Anna: bueno, vamos a comer que no quiero que se me enfrie la comida

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a comer, hablaron de ellos, de lo que hacían y se fueron conociendo un poco más. Cuando terminaron, los tres shamanes y las tres nuevas chicas que habian llegado a la pensión recibieron en sus oráculos virtuales el aviso de un nuevo combate del torneo...HAO CONTRA ELLAS TRES!...

CONTINUARÁ...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Comentario de la autora: HOLAS DE NUEVO! ya está aqui el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, he reservado lo mejor para el final :P, aunque aún sigo pensando que me quedan bastante cortos los capitulos, tengo que escribirlos mas largos. Bueno, ahora pasemos a los reviews!n.n (el publico aplaude emocionado y hacen la ola xD) solo es 1 pero no por ello deja de ser importante para mi

Yoh: oh! ya tenemos reviews que bien eh? jijiji

saku-patty: siii! n.n es genial, me hicieron mucha ilusion leerlos

Len: si si, bueno, empieza a contestarlos ya ¬¬

saku-patty: ya voy ¬¬...(será borde)

Len (apuntando a saku-patty con su arma): que has dicho? ¬¬

saku-patty: ...nada, nada...¬¬ -se acerca a Horo Horo- ...eh, oye Horito, me haces un favor

Horo Horo: me llamo Horo Horo, no me cambies el nombre ¬¬

saku-patty: vale, vale, lo que tu digas Horito pero me haces un favor?

Horo Horo: ¬¬...a ver, que favor?

saku-patty: me puedes sujetar a Len mientras contesto a los reviews ...ya sabes lo que quiero decir...amarrarlo, amordazarlo, encadenarlo ¬¬...todo eso, lo harias por mi?

Horo Horo: jeje, me haria gracia ver a Len en esa situación

saku-patty: te daré toda una cesta llena de comida si lo haces

Horo Horo: oooohh! claro que lo haré!

saku-patty: gracias , bueno...pasando a los reviews...gracias a **TomoyoKamiya **por darme tu opinión sobre el fic, me alegro de que te guste n.n y como ves sigo continuandolo

(se oyen ruidos y gritos de fondo)

Yoh: y yo quiero dar mi agradecimiento a toda la gente quelee este fic jijiji

...(mas ruidos de fondo)...ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!...(explosión)...AHHHH!...(salen Horo Horo y Yoh volando)...

Len: ¬¬ maldita niñata, creias que esos enclenques me iban a atrapar

saku-patty: que?...¬¬U pero si yo no tengo nada que ver con eso...ademas... yo soy la jefa aqui y tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer ò.ó, asi que te callas la boquita y me dejas despedirme, que mira todo el cacho de hoja que estoy ocupando y todo por tu culpa, tiburon de mierda!

Len: O.O...

saku-patty: ¬¬ ya me hizo cabrear...esto...bueno ya me despido de vosotros hasta el proximo capitulo que espero escribirlo y subirlo lo mas pronto que pueda y no olviden dejar sus reviews, porfiiii! LOS QUIERO A TODOS! (menos a Len ¬¬)

Len: T-T...

saku-patty: que no tonto, que es bromita :P

Len: callate ¬/¬

Besitos a todos! Hasta el proximo capitulo!

**Saku-patty**


End file.
